


Tales of a Reformed Mall Slut

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends Doing Nice Things For Each Other, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Sylvain Has Issues With Women, Sylvain Is Lowkey a Slut, Weeb Felix, because he would be, what's new tho?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: No one really expected (reformed) mall slut Sylvain Jose Gautier to start dating the (a)dork(able) Felix Hugo Fraldarius, but once they were together it seemed almost too perfect of a match. Not everyone is happy about it, though.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	Tales of a Reformed Mall Slut

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing the fics I'm actually supposed to be working on I wrote this as a Christmas present instead. Also I really wanted to call Sylvain a mall slut because he would.

Felix was a lot of things. A short dork with a chip on his shoulder. An emotionally stunted, overly aggressive weeaboo. … But he was never lazy or sloppy, and he was certainly never late. Especially not for Sylvain, and especially not when the redhead was the only way he’d get home aside from walking.

He’d offered to drive his boyfriend home from school last month after he’d gotten banned from the bus for punching some kid in the face. In his defense… The guy was asking for it by teasing him about his Naruto shirt. Maybe he was a little bit biased, but anyone who would talk shit about Felix deserved a swift kick in the shins.

Ever since that little incident he was sure to be prompt. Sylvain had practice after school and he didn’t want to make him late. Especially not on a Friday, when they were both dying to get home and forget about school for forty-eight hours.

He checked the clock hanging up on the wall. It was only by five minutes so maybe it shouldn’t have rung any alarm bells, but something was off when Felix came down the hall toward the entrance. His typical, generally displeased expression was replaced by a deep scowl, and instead of his usual backpack he was carrying everything in his arms.

“Hey Fe, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s your backpack?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He growled.

The few loose sheets of paper ruffled as people passed them by, and he clutched them closer to his chest. Sylvain had long since learned not to expect eye contact from his best friend, but today Felix seemed particularly intent on avoiding it. His eyes remained downcast and glaring somewhere off to his left, and if he squinted he swore he could see his bottom lip quivering slightly.

“Babe… Is something wrong?”

“Look, I just left it in my locker, okay?”

“Don’t you need it? We can go back for it.”

He seemed awfully upset for just having forgotten it, and he was carrying a folder for a subject Sylvain knew he needed to go back to his locker to get.

“No.”

“No? It’s no trouble, it’s not like you need to catch the bus.”

“You’ll be late for practice.”

“Aw, c’mon. Coach doesn’t care if I’m a little late.”

“Goddess, why are you so pushy?” His boyfriend took a shaky breath. “You want to see what happened to it? Fine.”

He turned and marched back into the school before he’d even offered a response. The heels of his heavy boots stomped along the tile floors, and the few stragglers still attempting to exit the school scattered around him.

“Hey! Wait up!” Sylvain trotted after him. For someone with such short legs, Felix sure could move when he wanted to.

Felix opened his locker and shoved the offending article into his hands. It didn’t look any different at first glance. Still the same black canvas with the little symbol from whatever anime Felix told him about this time… But upon touching it, he realized what Felix meant. The bottom was soaked through with sticky liquid, and a quick peek inside revealed several notebooks and an expensive graphing calculator had been drenched.

“I don’t want to ask my old man for a replacement so…”

“I’m sorry Fe. This is all my fault.”

He’d been wondering why his ex -- if she could even be called that, since they’d only spent a few nights together -- had come into fourth snickering like the witch she was. His most persistent shadow never seemed to know when to let enough be enough.

“Whatever. Can you just take me home now?”

He went to snatch the bag back, but Sylvain held it up above his head. Felix didn’t bother to reach for it; He just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him sourly.

“You don’t want this in your locker. It’ll drip over the rest of your stuff. I’ll throw it out for you on my way to practice, okay?”

“Fine. Just get me out of here.”

* * *

Okay, so maybe he was more than a few minutes late to practice. And maybe coach did mind if he was late… But whatever. He had to run to the store, and it would definitely be closed by the time he got done.

Three new notebooks: Three subject, college ruled, color coordinated. Blue for algebra, green for biology, and red for history. Oh, and a calculator. Felix was using an older model so he sprung for the upgraded version. The backpack was a little trickier, but it didn’t take him long to find a sufficiently similar one online and with two-day shipping it’d be there in time for Sunday.

Now the hard part. He spent three hours that night painstakingly pulling apart the sticky pages one by one, and another six going through every page to copy his boyfriend’s sloppy, rushed writing in neat little strokes. Thank the Goddess they were only a month into the semester, so there was much less to copy than he’d anticipated. There wasn’t much he could do for the occasional sheet of homework stuffed between the pages, but he made sure to do everything else word for word. Even the practice math problems, copied step for step.

Then when the bag arrived he packed it all neatly away and set it beside his own backpack so he wouldn’t forget it come Monday.

There was still the nagging anxiety that Felix would just talk to his dad and get a replacement, but there wasn’t much risk of that happening. The Fraldarius household was still reeling after the death of Mr. Blaiddyd, and he knew his boyfriend had gotten into more than a few fights with his father over it. What exactly about he hadn’t revealed, but if it was bad enough to come knocking on his door in the middle of the night then Sylvain knew better than to ask.

His was right not to be worried. He doubted that Felix would be shuffling off to his first class of the day with his notebooks and folders piled high in his arms if he’d been able to get a new backpack.

“Hey Felix-!” He tried pushing through the early morning rush toward him, but he didn’t seem to hear him over the din. He didn’t see him waving like an idiot either, since his boyfriend had an obnoxious habit of keeping his head down as he walked. He quickly disappeared into his first class of the day before Sylvain could push his way through the early morning crowd.

What a pain. He’d been hoping to hand it to him while they were mostly alone in the halls, but this was fine too. Slightly more embarrassing, but he wasn’t about to go through all this effort for nothing.

He marched right into the Freshman homeroom class, more than a few curious eyes staring him down, and dropped the extra backpack onto Felix’s desk.

“Sylvain! What are you doing here?”

“Thought you could use this? No need to thank me.” He offered with a wink. The girl sitting behind his boyfriend practically swooned.

“I thought you were going to throw that out?”

“I did. This one is new, see?” He rubbed his hand along the bottom and pulled away, Demonstrating that it was clearly dry. “Just take it.”

“Syl…” He pulled it into his lap and clutched the canvas bag to his chest so it wouldn’t fall when he unzipped the top. He’d set the new calculator on top of the notebooks, and it nearly fell out when he went to look inside. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, I did…” He muttered under his breath. It was his fault that his boyfriend had to deal with all of his crazy former lovers, he deserved all the kind gestures in the world. But he was pretty sure if he said that too loudly he’d be picking his teeth up off of the floor. Instead… “And hey, maybe it’ll be enough to finally get you into bed with me?”

He waited until Felix’s eyes snapped up to meet his own before he offered him another little wink. His entire face went beet-red in an instant: the only reward Sylvain would ever need.

“You-! You  _ asshole! _ ”

“Love you too, babe.”

He made a swift exit before Felix could kill him, and just before the first bell rang, but he was barely five steps into the empty hallway when something slammed into his back. He stumbled forward a step and nearly toppled over, but quickly righted himself. He thought for a moment that Felix might have come out of his classroom to throw his gift back at him, but projectiles didn’t tend to cling like this. Besides, was decidedly too Felix-shaped for that. The shorter man’s arms wrapped around his middle and his cheek pressed firmly against his back between his shoulder blades.

“Thank you…” He mumbled. It was quiet and muffled by the back of his shirt, but Sylvain could feel the vibrations ring through his entire body.

“Yeah… Of course Fe.” He swallowed thickly, blush rising to his own face. How did he always manage to be so cute without trying? “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some modern AU headcanons that were created with the help of my lovely Tumblr Anons :)


End file.
